


【万笛】一诺千金

by WrittenInTheStarsMZ



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheStarsMZ/pseuds/WrittenInTheStarsMZ
Summary: 尝试开车





	【万笛】一诺千金

尝试开车（

“你确定要……”  
“确定，确定，十万分得确定。”  
拉基蒂奇一向是个体贴到过分的情人，但只是这一次，莫德里奇觉得他固执得有点令人讨厌。  
他接过拉基蒂奇递给他的兔女郎的套装，毛茸茸的兔子耳朵和少到可怜的衣料形成巨大反差，天真懵懂却又无比情色。  
莫德里奇认命得往柜台走去，他的小情人还在琳琅满目的货架里流连忘返，似乎又在大号球衣和纯白护士装之间陷入了选择困难。  
不能一次性给伊万太多甜头，莫德里奇结完账把兔女郎套装塞到背包底部，一把拉过还在货架前的拉基蒂奇。  
“走了，回家了。”  
“可是……”拉基蒂奇用他那双漂亮的眼睛，无辜得向莫德里奇诉说着自己有些下流的野望。  
“球衣你不是也有吗。”  
不在乎自己抛下了怎样的一颗重磅炸弹，莫德里奇转身就出了店门，直到他刻意放在身后的手被明显发着烫的另一只左手握住的时候，他才露出了被散发遮盖住的，发红发烫的耳朵。  
“卢卡。”拉基蒂奇从背后整个环抱住莫德里奇，不在意街上其他人投来异样的眼光，“你可要说到做到。”

 

男人，最重要的就是讲诚信，要信守诺言，要一言既出驷马难追。  
在平常，莫德里奇并不喜欢球迷给他的软妹昵称，但现在他却宁愿自己真的是个“软妹”。  
宽大的落地镜把他现在的窘迫模样展现得一览无遗。  
伊万的身形的确比自己要高大上一些，但是球衣却没有像情趣用品店里的那样宽松，穿在自己身上只能堪堪遮住大腿最上面的那一点部分。再加上屁股后穿戴上的兔子尾巴，还将球衣的下摆稍微撑出了一个微小的凸起。  
他就不应该一时心软，答应那个小混蛋的提议的。  
莫德里奇懊恼得用手揉了揉自己的头发，手腕上套着的白色绒毛发圈和乖巧戴在头上的兔耳发箍，让他整个人都透露出一种迷人的脆弱和诱人的危险。  
他就像是一个被淋上了新鲜蜂蜜的冰激凌，正等着被人端上餐桌，吃干抹净。  
并不是不喜欢亲密接触，那种灵肉合一的感觉仿若天堂，他所烦恼的只是身处下位还要被支配的感觉。  
莫德里奇灌下一大口酒，酒精的辛辣呛红了他的眼睛，让他更加像一只楚楚可怜的金毛兔。  
“你可以做到的。”镜子里的自己勾出一个足够魅惑的微笑。

拉基蒂奇把灯光调到昏暗，低哑的嗓音唱着爱情的歌曲悠悠扬扬得从音响里扬扬得从音响里流传到客厅的整个角落。  
也不知道卢卡准备好了吗。  
光是想象自己恋人现在可能的模样，胯下的性器就开始不安分得抬头。  
“卢卡？”他在楼梯口叫着自己爱人的名字，在他的幻想里，那只金毛兔会先把兔耳会探出来，只穿着引有自己名字球衣的卢卡现在一定胆怯极了。羞怯会让他通红着脸，这反而衬着他四肢上套着的白色毛圈更加白皙。  
他会一步一步挪到楼下，然后自暴自弃得把整张脸都埋进自己怀里。  
然而幻想往往离现实要相去甚远。  
“伊万！”  
那只应该害羞脸红的金毛兔不见了，取而代之的是一只气势汹汹又醉醺醺的金毛兔。  
兔耳没有戴整齐，一前一后得耷拉在乱糟糟的金发间，眼睛水汪汪又红彤彤得，却不是因为羞涩，而是因为酒精。  
莫德里奇看上去走得跌跌撞撞，但是大方向却是一点也没错的，他一把把呆愣得站着的拉基蒂奇推倒在沙发上。  
他居高临下得看着拉基蒂奇，拉基蒂奇紧张得咽了一口口水。  
“伊万，你觉得我这样好看吗？”  
“好……”  
还没说完，莫德里奇就一把跨坐在拉基蒂奇身上，臀部上的兔子尾巴不正不好得卡在拉基蒂奇已经抬头的性器上，毛绒绒的触感让他感觉浑身的血液都往胯下涌去。  
带着酒意的吻不由分说得印在了拉基蒂奇的唇上，他的卢卡看上去可不太高兴，连带着他的吻都带上了些火药味。拉基蒂奇的手从自己球衣下的缝隙处往上摸索，却被莫德里奇给制止住了。  
“先等一等，伊万。”兔耳已经耷拉到了他的眼前，配合上莫德里奇无辜的表情，拉基蒂奇觉得不管莫德里奇说什么，他都会同意。

这比自己的幻想要辣上百倍。  
拉基蒂奇坐在沙发上，双腿间是戴着兔耳正在奋力吞吐的莫德里奇。  
居高临下的位置，能让他将双腿间的美景一览无遗，包括莫德里奇唇边因为含着过大的柱身而溢出的淫靡之色和印着自己名字的球衣下稍微露出的兔子尾巴。  
他忍不住想要用手去触摸那个一只在随着律动而一上一下的毛绒团，却又一次被他的金毛兔把手给推了回去。  
“伊万，你还没有告诉我，你到底是喜欢这样。”莫德里奇给他来了个深喉，“还是这样。”他用自己的舌头灵巧得在柱身的前端轻轻一吸。  
莫德里奇问得过于认真，以至于让拉基蒂奇恍惚得以为自己不是在和恋人做爱，而是在课堂上回答老师提问一样。  
他把趴坐在的恋人给抱回到自己身上，细细绵绵的吻落在恋人的脖颈上，隔着自己的球衣，拉基蒂奇能感觉到莫德里奇因为情热而已经凸起的胸前两点。  
旁人对拉基蒂奇的评价无外是善良，温和，能说会道，但是这都是表面，只有他自己知道自己内心深处的恶魔因子总会在自己最亲近的恋人面前流露出一二。  
比如说现在。  
他的左手从球衣下摆的缝隙处往上摩挲，手掌的温度灼烧着恋人每一寸的肌肤，却忽略了最需要安慰的胸前两点。右手终于摸到了一直在眼前上下跳动着的兔子尾巴，更是得寸进尺得将这个毛绒团完全掌握在掌心，修剪整齐的指甲边缘在穴口处不轻不重得上下刺探。  
莫德里奇似乎已经为自己做好了润滑，穴口处还有这润滑剂冰凉的触感，就在不久前穿着自己球衣的卢卡，对着镜子，将润滑剂挤在自己的手指上，不熟练得往自己身后送去。  
而对于伊万流于表面的爱抚显然让金毛兔很不满，他坐直身子，想要夺回这场性爱的主动权，却被自己的恋人抓住了时机，拉基蒂奇环住卢卡的腰，用力往下一压，在重力的加持下，小伊万进入了比往常还要深的地方。  
莫德里奇似乎被这一下给弄懵了，生理性的泪水迅速充盈在眼眸间，而刚刚为伊万口交而形成的红晕还没有完全褪去，这一切让莫德里奇看上去又无助又脆弱。  
微妙得凌虐欲在拉基蒂奇身体里产生，他故意不给予安抚性的吻，而是熟练得抚弄起可怜巴巴的小卢卡来。  
“伊万，我要……”  
金毛兔想提出的要求被化身成肚皮发黑的豹猫给拆吃入腹，埋在深处的小伊万怎么都不肯动一动，即使是自己的阴茎已经被恋人给照顾得吐出透明的液体，即使是习惯被填满、被高速抽插的小穴因为瘙痒而贪婪得吸允着埋在自己深处的柱体。  
莫德里奇紧紧咬住嘴唇，他试图让自己表现得不那么淫荡，即使他大脑里现在只剩下一件事情，那就是催促自己的恋人动一动。  
他看似凶狠得瞪了拉基蒂奇一眼，但谁会被这样的一眼给吓到呢？拉基蒂奇加快了手下的动作，却在恋人快要到的顶点的时候环住了柱体的底部。  
不断上升的快感无处宣泄，这让莫德里奇委屈极了，原本就有的几分醉意让他迅速把委屈化成了眼泪，委屈巴巴得从眼眶流到下巴，再颤颤巍巍得滴到拉基蒂奇的胸膛上。  
莫德里奇永远是最善于变通的那一个，不管在哪里，他总能找到最适合自己的方案，即使是现在。在知道威逼行不通后，他迅速改变战略，带着委屈得吻落到拉基蒂奇的眼睛上、额头上、下巴上、胸膛上。  
“动一动，卢卡，你自己来。最美好的果实永远是自己亲手采摘的，不是吗？”  
这对莫德里奇来说有点太超过了。  
性器被握住，不管他是上下还是左右摆动自己的腰身，都会更深一步刺激自己想要射精的欲望。  
“伊万……我……不行了……拜托你……”  
“遵命，我的公主殿下。”  
拉基蒂奇在松开手的同时，一把抱起了将头埋在自己怀里的莫德里奇，这一下让自己的恋人发出了近乎悲鸣的呜咽，他达到了今夜的第一次高潮。  
可这远远不够。伊万一边和他交换着深吻，一边抱着他来到餐厅，走动时的深入让莫德里奇不自觉得抱紧了自己的恋人，这样一个示弱的举动极大得取悦了拉基蒂奇。他把莫德里奇放在长长得餐桌边缘，将那双肌肉线条流畅的双腿分开在自己身体两侧，握住脚踝，一下又一下得开始狠狠操干起来。  
“慢……拜托……慢一点……”  
过多涌来的快感让莫德里奇无意识得挥舞着双手，随即就被拉基蒂奇用手锁住，固定在额头上。重获自由的双腿遵守着追求快感的本能，环在拉基蒂奇的腰间，松松垮垮得，在一次强又力的抽插后无力得滑落到两边。  
拉基蒂奇身下的动作愈发激烈，每一次得抽插都像第一次一样有力而迅速，每一次都能找到柔软肉穴里凸起的那一点，分泌出的体液在这一次又一次肌肤得碰撞下变成了白色的泡沫，从他们的相连处一直流淌到餐桌上，但这没人在乎。  
兔耳已经不知道被丢到了那里，与身下的剧烈不同，拉基蒂奇落在莫德里奇眼帘上的吻足够轻柔，他热爱着自己的恋人，即有着汹涌滔天的独占欲，又有着想要他一切都好的无限爱意。  
当他快要达到自己今夜第一次高潮时，拉基蒂奇又一次把莫德里奇重新抱回到了自己怀里，只有肌肤与肌肤的亲密触感才能让他真切感觉到自己的恋人在自己的怀里，只属于自己。  
“我爱你，我永远爱你。”  
“我也是。”

 

"卢卡，你知道兔子可能会有‘假孕’这种现象吗？”  
“你说你会不会也……我忘记戴套了。”  
看来自己给恋人的规定里还得加上一条，不要看动物世界。晕乎乎得莫德里奇这样想到。


End file.
